No Better Way
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Sakura spends the morning of her birthday with her son, thinking about her friends and family. -For Sakura's Birthday- Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, DaiAne, ItaAsu. -Continuation is up under When You have a Child.-
1. No Better Way

**No Better Way**

**Summary**: Sakura spends the morning of her birthday with her son, thinking about her friends and family.

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, DaiAne, ItaAsu

* * *

March 28th is a day ignored by most. It's nothing but another day on the calendar. To many in Konoha, however, this was a day for celebration. This particular year, it marked the fifth year of the ending of the Fourth Great Ninja War, as well as the day their now Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, returned his wayward friend, Sasuke Uchiha, to their village.

It's also the day of Sakura Haruno's birth. A number of the people did not realize this, usually for the reason they were caught up in their celebration of the end of a war, or they didn't care either way, and spent the day as they always did with work.

Sakura never minded, she wasn't one to actively celebrate with a party, preferring intimate gatherings with her friends and family. She would rather stay home and celebrate quietly with her parents each year as she grew up. Two years ago, however, it changed for the first time when she celebrated with her new husband, just a few short months after she and Sasuke married.

Their reconciliation did not come quickly, of course. Sakura spent a good few months avoiding Sasuke out of fear from everything that went down at the Five Kage Summit. After a talk between the two that started early in the evening and led deep into the night, all was well. Forgiveness had been given on both sides, with an unspoken request from him for a date in a few weeks, after he returned from a mission.

Everything since then feel into place, Sakura spending a good bit of her time with Sasuke every since, enjoying her birthday each year more than she ever did before they were together.

This year, however, held another new change, one that came in the form of their nearly year old son, waking Sakura at seven in the morning as he always did. It still made her smile as she got up from her bed, doing her best not to wake her slumbering husband before making her way into the little boy's room.

"Hey, hey! Shh… mommy's here!" Sakura still smiled as she lifted her dark haired son out of his crib, holding him clam to calm him down.

The shock she originally had over having a child with Sasuke wore off after their son of a month old. Now, she was shocked they were almost to the one year mark with him, thankful there had been no problems with her little blessing.

It made her wonder how her friends had made it through the first year with their children. In a group of four boys and one girl, it was a wonder there hadn't been any terrible issues throughout the first year of each of their lives.

She knew Ino hadn't had a great first year with her daughter, Aoi. Shikamaru had been sent on numerous missions, thanks to Naruto, leaving Ino with Aoi for a number of months. As Aoi had been a daddy's girl from the start, it made the whole experience worse for Ino, who nearly swore she wouldn't have any more children, until she was convinced otherwise by their friend Asuna.

Hinata, however, had it relatively easy with hers and Naruto's son, Minato. As Naruto was able to be around the whole time, she had no issues with their son crying nonstop when he wasn't around. The reason was more because the blonde haired baby boy was more of a momma's boy than anything.

For her very good friend and ex-boyfriend Daisuke Myuki, she knew the first year was horrid for him with his son. Isamu Myuki was the only one, out of these five children born over the last three years, that was both a momma's boy and a daddy's boy at the same time, making it very hard for Daisuke to go on any mission to get money for them. His wife, Aneko, was able to keep their nearly two-year-old son calm when Daisuke was gone, but it was rough.

Daisuke's sister, Asuna, was the last one to have a child before Sakura, so they went through most of the same things together, for the most part. As far as Sakura could tell, though, Asuna and Itachi had it fairly easy with their son, Reyke. He was always very quiet, only crying when he was in need of something or he felt there was a problem. She could remember Asuna telling her about the time Reyke let out a horrid scream when he realized Itachi had left for the day, scaring Asuna to death.

_I wonder how I got so lucky…_ Sakura smile to herself as she laid Sanosuke back into his crib. He was so silent, almost like Reyke, but more so. He never let out a horrid scream, nor did he whimper throughout the night until he fell asleep. The first night Sakura and Sasuke had him home, it didn't take her long to rock him to sleep, and he slept for nearly five hours before woke up hungry.

_He's been so good from day one. I still can't believe it._ Sakura sighed happily to herself as she laid back down in her bed, just in time for Sasuke to throw his arm over her and pull her closer.

She laughed a bit as he quietly muttered 'happy birthday' before yawning and falling back asleep.

"Thank you, Sasuke…"

_No better way to spend the morning of my birthday…_

END

* * *

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA. :D  
Yes, this is, obviously, post canon. Yes, Sasuke is back and a good guy. No, I'm not sure what his punishment should have been, but I didn't think that mattered with the story.  
YES, THEY HAVE A CUTE BABY BOY NAMED SANOSUKE. :3  
And yes, my darling Itachi is alive in this. :)  
That's all.


	2. Continuation

**The continuation is now up under the title When You have a Child.  
Please in enjoy.**


End file.
